Tu te dégonfles?
by Cecilia-Jedusor
Summary: Will a lancé un défi à Connor. Connor sait qu'il devrait pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais c'est plus fort que lui.


Tu te dégonfles ?

« - Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Connor regardait Will, récalcitrant à l'idée de le suivre. Will lui lança un regard moqueur, provoquant ainsi le jeune chirurgien, trop fier pour se dégonfler. Pourtant, le docteur Rhodes regardait son complice avec un air presque suppliant, espérant qu'il renoncerait à cette idée stupide. Mais c'était mal connaître Will Halstead. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait rarement ailleurs !

« - Tu te dégonfles ? »

Connor souffla, agacé par le côté provocateur de Will. Enfin c'était bien ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Will pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre, le rendant complètement imprévisible. Autant il pouvait jouer la carte de la sureté, limite le mec coincé et autoritaire, autant il pouvait être un joueur ouvert et impulsif qui ne reculait devant rien, surtout pas un défi stupide.

« - Non, mais si on nous voit, il va falloir expliquer cette connerie. » fit remarqué Connor.

« - Tu t'inquiètes trop ! » souffla Will.

« - Et toi pas assez ! » rétorqua le chirurgien.

Will lui fit un grand sourire, amusé par la réplique de son collègue. Malgré les mises en gardes de Connor, il resta fixé sur son objectif et invita Connor à se mettre en place.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? » soupira Connor.

« - Parce que tu es aussi stupide que moi ? » suggéra Will.

« - Oui, ça doit être ça. » répondit-il au tac au tac.

« - Tu es prêts ? » Demanda Will soudain concentré.

« - Non pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fous pas mal. » dit-il en se mettant en position.

« - Exact. 3.2.1. GO ! » lança Will avant de décoller du bout du couloir.

Les deux médecins furent lancer dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Will prenait la tête de leur course folle, glissant le long du couloir, dérapant au niveau de l'angle, alors que Connor le talonnait, devant esquivé la plupart des chariots de soin des couloirs s'il voulait doublé Will. Le rouquin avait en effet, décidé de rester bien au milieu, gênant ainsi son collègue. Ce n'était pas très loyal, mais ce n'était pas non plus illégal.

Heureusement pour Connor, Will se loupa sur le virage suivant lui permettant de se mettre à son niveau. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que Connor se fatiguait plus que Will qui le narguait sans état d'âme.

« -Alors Connor ! Tu rames ? C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ! » Riait-il le souffle court.

Connor grimaça, son égo en prenant un coup. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser mener comme ça, et il était bien décidé à prendre la tête. Au virage suivant, il heurta donc volontairement Will, le freinant dans sa course et put enfin prendre l'avantage.

« -Non mais quel tricheur ! » Lui lança-t-il en se lançant à sa suite.

Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de revenir à leur point de départ qui signait également la ligne d'arrivée. Will finit par rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris sur Connor, si bien qu'en prenant le dernier angle de couloir, les deux hommes se fracassèrent lamentablement sur le sol en tentant d'esquiver une personne qui venait à contre sens.

« - Ouch ça faiiit mal ! » grogna Connor alors que Will était étendu sur lui.

« - Heureusement que tu as ralenti ma chute… » lui fit remarqué Will, à moitié assommé.

« - C'était pas volontaire au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! » se plaignit Connor.

« - Vous n'avez rien mada…me ?»

Will perdit son sourire et devint relativement blême en voyant Goodwin, la directrice de l'hôpital qui les dévisageait accompagné du docteur Charles. Elle semblait tellement estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne réagit pas de suite. Les regardant se relever tous les deux. Connor et Will affichaient tout deux un air coupable, se demandant comment il allait se sortir d'affaire cette fois-ci.

« - Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?! En plus avec le matériel de l'hôpital ?! » Rugit-elle soudainement.

Les deux hommes n'osèrent rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune parole n'arriverait à calmer la directrice. Il avait fait une connerie, il fallait à présent assumer.

« - C'est ma faute madame Goodwin, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité… » commença aussitôt Will après un instant de silence.

« - Je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable ou pas ! En l'occurrence, vous êtes deux ! » contra-t-elle furieuse.

« - Le docteur Rhodes ne voulait pas, je l'ai… »

« - Vous l'avez quoi ? Obliger à vous suivre dans votre bêtise en le menaçant ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est aussi responsable que vous ! » Rugit-elle.

Will n'osait plus rien dire, jetant un regard désolé à Rhodes qui ne disait toujours rien. Le rouquin avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dirait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« - Je vous veux tous les deux, demain dans mon bureau à huit heures. On réglera ça ! Maintenant remettez le matériel en place et disparaissez de ma vue. »

Will et Connor déguerpirent aussitôt sous le regard courroucé de Goodwin et celui bien plus amusé du docteur Charles. Une fois les deux camarades d'infortunes hors de vue, le docteur Charles se permit un petit commentaire :

« - Si je me souviens bien Sharon, tu étais très douée toi aussi dans les courses de fauteuil roulant…. » sourit-il.

« - très douée ? j'étais la meilleure oui ! » rit-elle à son tour.

« - Tu leur réserves quoi ? » s'enquit Daniel.

« - Une mauvaise nuit à se demander ce qui les attends… Et un petit discours de moral que tous les directeurs doivent prononcés au moins une fois dans sa vie. » dit-elle en souriant avec tendresse.

« - Bon programme ! Allez bonne soirée ! »

« - Bonne soirée à toi ! »

Et sur ces quelques mots, les deux doyens de l'hôpital quittèrent les lieux séparément.


End file.
